Meet Me In My Teenage Years
by Jeni27
Summary: They're all in the TND, but only some of them kept their memories. When something traumatic happens to Kuki, she gets sent back to Sector V. Will they be able to help her get through her pain? Will they even remember who she is? 1/362 2/5 3/4 60/86
1. Prologue

**Meet Me in My Teenage Years**

Prologue:

Missiles exploded everywhere, rocking the ship, and providing a kaleidoscope of colors. If the occupants of the ship weren't so keen on saving their own lives, and escaping said missiles, they probably would have enjoyed the spectacle of colors against the darkness. As it was they were too busy trying to dodge the projectiles to notice any of the beauty.

"We've been HIT!"

"The engines are burning!"

"What do we do! What do we do!"

"We're losing altitude 86!"

"Number Three! Use the PHOENIX!" 86 yelled.

Number Three closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. This was supposed to be a simple scouting mission to Mars. The Teens Next Door Top Secret Organization (TNDTSO or simply TND) had received a tip that the red planet had been wired with explosives by the Teen Ninjas, and was set to detonate within the week.

The mission itself was supposed to go to Sector V, but due to unforeseen circumstances, a dirty double crossing agent, and some fast talking by Number 5, Headquarters decided to choose five of the best operatives throughout the organization to go on this mission instead.

It was moments such as this that made Number Three question if she really was one of the better operatives.

"Number THREE!" Screeched the commander, "The PHOENIX! NOW! The agent didn't say anything as she pushed the escape hatch releasing her straight into the pilot seat of the PHOENIX.

The PHOENIX was Number Three's personal assault vehicle. Number Three had extremely mixed feelings about this plane, as it was an unwanted gift from 'Ace, the Kid' just trying to win her affections. Everyone in the Moon-Base East Headquarters knew that Number Three would only operate vehicles built by the legendary Number Two. Ace had gone personally to Number Two and commissioned the plane, then presented it to Number Three in front of the TND commander, the head general of operations, and Number Three's best friend and sense of reason, Number 86. He had basically trapped her into excepting the gift.

Usually she overlooked that it was a gift from Ace and focused on the fact that one of her oldest friends had built it, even if he didn't remember her, let alone know that the ship had gone to her.

The PHOENIX was an Aerial Assault Plane in the shape of the mythical bird. Though none of the other sectors had actually seen the ship in battle, it was a legend among the entirety of the KND and TND. Sleek in design, it shot flames of fire 100 times hotter than normal fire out of the mouth. The missiles that shot from her claws were said to be as deadly as an atomic bomb. (Number Three always thought that was rather funny.) Deadly – Yes. Atomic bomb deadly – No.

Even though the PHOENIX was designed for stealth, she was a rather colorful plane. She started out silver on top and faded through to gold with shades of white, yellow, red, orange, and bronze in the middle.

Number Three could turn the ship invisible if she desired, however, due to the bright colors, it was used primarily for diversionary tactics. It did it's job well in getting enemy attention away from whatever team she happened to be working with that day, so they could do their job and get on with the mission.

Number Three pushed the invisibility button as the PHOENIX was released from the DRAGON RUNNER. The missiles being shot at the Runner were coming from every direction. The agent called Number 86 to give the information gathered and got a reply of "WELL, GO FOR THE BIGGEST SHIP YOU SEE OUT THERE!" It was stated in such a condescending tone, that the operative seriously considered hitting her commander when they got out of this mess.

There was only one ship besides the Runner showing up on the radar. It was in the classic UFO shape, round and saucer like. As she pushed the thrusters in, the PHOENIX shot off in an upward spiral towards the offensive UFO. The agent opened the mouth of the bird and released a 10 second flame of fire, and two deadly missiles followed directly after.

Just as the operative was about to release another volley, a distress cry was heard from the DRAGON RUNNER.

"WE NEED MORE BACK UP, 86!" Number Three recognized 647's voice. "WHAT DO WE DO! WE"RE GOIN' DOWN!"

Number Three turned all visibility of the PHOENIX back on, hoping to bring attention to it, instead of the RUNNER. It was a valiant effort, but a lost cause none the less. The RUNNER was crashing to Mars and there wasn't a thing that Number Three could do about it.

The UFO caught sight of the PHOENIX and fired a direct hit at the wing, but Number Three had learned how to fly from the best and she wasn't known as the best diversionary tech for nothing. She always had a surprise up her sleeve. Hitting a special switch that narrowed the wing-span and made the PHOENIX even more aerodynamic, the operative angled the bird towards Mars, dodging heat blasts and missiles, all the while keeping a lookout for the fallen RUNNER.

As she made her way to the ground, she saw the wreckage of the RUNNER just behind some massive boulders. It was laying on it's side, and she was unsure if it was steam or smoke that was coming from the engines. She was willing to bet it was smoke though.

The operative landed the PHOENIX flawlessly, as close as she could get to the other ship, knowing full well that it was probably going to blow up. She had to get her fellow comrades out as quickly as possible, and she knew she didn't have much time. Sprinting as fast as she could, Number Three ran to the panel of the ship and punched in the emergency code to open the door.

It was probably one of the dumbest things she had ever done, but she refused to lose her team mates. She was greeted with smoke. It was hazy, and not very thick yet, but once again, it was only a matter of time. "Number 86!" She yelled. "73? Double 0-7, 706? 647! Come on guys, WHERE ARE YOU!"

The ship was in shambles. Control panels had been smashed, chairs toppled over, drawers knocked out, and instruments busted. Looking at the mess in front of her, she was amazed that the door had even opened when she put in the pass code.

The smoke coming from the engines was getting thicker as she continued looking for her friends. She noticed some flames started popping up, and having no idea where the fire extinguishers had gone to, she hurried her search and prayed she would find her friends quickly.

She heard a groan from her right and looking over she saw Number 706. He had a cut in the middle of his forehead oozing out blood. His blonde hair was covered in a mixture of sweat and blood, and he had numerous other injuries all over his body, including a broken leg.

"706!" Number Three exclaimed.

He winced at the loudness, but smiled slightly. He had hoped that she would come, if only to save Number 86.

"What happened?" Number Three asked, rushing over to him. "Where's everyone else? HOLY!" She stopped short, noticing for the first time the blood all over his face. The operative reached for her medic pack that she always had on her hip, but 706 grabbed her arm first.

"Don't.... Don't worry... 'bout me – right now." He wheezed. "Traitor. There was..... a trai-tor." He took another breath and got out, "One of us."

Number Three wasn't exactly sure what to think about this. These operatives were hand picked by headquarters specifically for this mission. Aside from the illustrious Sector V, these people were supposed to be the best of the best. "Who?" She asked tremulously. "Who is it?"

But 706 didn't have it in him to answer her, and before anything else could be said there was an explosion from the engine.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Three yelled.

"No!" he answered. "You get the others, if you – if you can find them." He took another deep gasping breath. "Leave me Three," he said quietly. "I can't – I'm not.... I'm not gonna make it."

Tears started to well up in Number Three's eyes as he said this to her. She started shaking her head, trying to deny him. "86 – Fanny, she fell under the..... under the chair over there. - Get 'er outta there Number Three." He whispered. She followed his finger to her friend lying under a chair and cabinet.

706 gripped hold of her arm tightly when he saw her tears. He knew this had to be hard for Number Three. A sweeter person he had never met, and for her to be in the situation where she had to choose between who she was going to save was breaking his heart. He knew that he was dying. He had lost a lot of blood due to his numerous injuries. It was a miracle that he was conscious enough to speak. He also knew that Number 86 was Three's best friend.

A stranger friendship, he had never seen. But the girls balanced each other out perfectly. He knew that as hard as it was going to be for Three to forgive herself for leaving him behind, she would NEVER forgive herself, if Fanny died and there had been something that she could have done to prevent it.

He took another deep breath – time was short, after all. The engines were about to blow completely. "Listen to me, Number Three. I don't know where the others are, but get...." here he had to take another deep gasping, wheezing breath, "get 86 'outta here!"

Number Three nodded her head in understanding. He was losing consciousness quickly and things were starting to get blurry. As his eyes slowly shut – he heard Three pushing the cabinet and chair off 86, along with a crash on the floor. Then he heard her grunting as he assumed she was picking up her best friend, and a groan from said best friend. The next thing he knew, he heard the door kicked open, and just before unconsciousness took him, he heard her say, "I'm so sorry 706, you really were one of the very best."

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I don't own KND, Mr. Warburton does. On another note, this chapter was going to have more to it, but I realized that this was a good place to stop. Plus, I don't have very much else wrote. Do me a favor and please review, as I'm very nervous about this story, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**


	2. Locker Rooms and Random Memories

**Meet Me in My Teenage Years**

Chapter 1

Locker Rooms and Random Memories

_Where was he? He could swear that he recognized this place, but for the life of him, he wasn't sure where from. It tugged at his memories. Things that had been repressed for years that he couldn't ever seem to bring forth no matter how hard he tried. _

_The room that he appeared to be in was dark, with just a sliver of light that cracked over the surface of some chairs that were in the middle of the room. The chairs were in a circular formation with their backs pressed up against a large thick pole that rose to the ceiling, and their sides were flush against each other. They even looked as if they were pretty comfortable to sit in. However, hanging on the ceiling at just the right angle to swing down and hit someone in the face, were some plunger looking devices. Along the perimeter of two of the walls were more chairs that seemed to be for observing. It made him wonder if this was a torture chamber in the Toilenator's house, causing him to smile wryly._

_There was a sudden noise from the opposite side of the room. He whipped his head around to see a girl with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking with sobs. '_Where on earth did she come from?'_ He wondered idly. He groaned inwardly to himself. How he hated it when girls cried. He had a theory that they only did it to get what they wanted, and nothing else. _

_He cautiously approached the girl and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, asking as he did so, "What 'ya cryin' for girly?" His voice came out gruffer than usual, and he was sure that if Number Five were here she would probably tell him off for sounding so harsh, but he honestly couldn't help it._

_When the girl looked up at him, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. She had the deepest blue eyes that he had ever seen, some might even call them violet. Her face was a pale porcelain color, so it was easy to see the faint bruise on the underside of her chin. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back in a mess of tangles that looked like it hadn't been combed in days, and her orange hoodie and black stretch pants were torn. _

_Her worn appearance tore at his self-proclaimed, non-existent heartstrings. He wanted to gather this girl up into his arms and protect her from whatever it was that had made her look like this. This was a very scary and sobering fact for him. He had never been one to give any girl the time of day. Sure, they practically threw themselves at him, but he was perfectly content being single._

"_Wa – Wally?" she asked him quietly through her tears. "What are you doing here?"_

_His voice caught in his throat just before he answered her. He wanted to know all about her, and why the crud she was so familiar to him. Just as familiar to him as this room was. Only that she brought forth the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and a sudden inexplicable and unexplainable anger._

"_Am I supposed to know you?" he asked her rather coldly. "How is it, you know my name, but I don't have a clue who you are?" He watched as she took a deep fortifying breath and readied herself to answer his question._

_But then -_

_A very loud alarm went off, causing the girl to momentarily cover her ears. She smiled softly through her tears at him and said "You'd better go. The others will be here soon and you're not supposed to be here yet."_

_This of course confused Wally even more, and he started to ask more questions. Just then tough, he heard a pounding of footsteps outside the door and someone yelling._

"_What's going on here?"_

"_GO!" The girl cried out to him. "There's no time!" Just as she said this, the door was kicked in by two young boys. They wore white and blue space suits and held what Wally recognized as mustard ray guns. They were pointed at Wally's chest point blank and at this range, they definitely would not miss a shot._

"_Well, would you look at that?" The boy on the left said. "If it isn't Number Four, come to rescue the Damsel in Distress." Wally merely raised an eyebrow as the girl sneered at the comment but ultimately remained silent._

"_There won't be any rescuing today though." The other boy said. Wally knew a bad situation when he saw one, and though he had no idea what the heck was going on or how he even got into this particular situation, he knew that he was going to have get himself and the girl out of it. _

_He had a plan, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was going to work, he knew that if he could kick the guns out of their hands, then he could grab the girl and run out the door. Apparently however, the girl had other plans. As the two boys raised their guns and pulled the trigger to blast him to pieces, the girl jumped in front of him, knocking him clean off his feet onto the ground._

_

* * *

_Wally sat up in bed, slightly disoriented. He rarely dreamed and when he did, _she _was always in it in some way. He shook his head and got up to start his day. He had to be at an early football practice and he couldn't be late again. His coach was already upset with him for missing the last three practices.

Tripping his way over to his dresser, he grumbled to himself something about cleaning his room. Opening his top drawer to get out a pair of socks, he stopped and stared at the picture he had stuffed in there years before. He had no idea why it was sitting right on top like it was, but there it was.

The girl in the picture was definitely the same one from his dream. She was smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she balanced a bucket on top of her head with one hand. He couldn't tell what was in it, but he had a strong suspicion that it wasn't water. Her other hand was reaching towards something just past the border of the picture, but the picture itself had been torn in half, and he couldn't tell what it was.

Once again, more repressed memories were tugging at him. He hated that sense of not knowing something you should be remembering.

Shaking off the mood and the memories, he quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag, and ran down the stairs. His mother was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for his dad and brother. Noticing Wally's rushing, she told him to grab a piece of toast on his way out the door.

He barely heard her "Have a good day!" as he ran out the door to his truck.

His 1967 orange and white Chevy truck sat on the curb of the road in front of his house. He had been given the truck for his fourteenth birthday by his parents. The paint had been chipped away by rust and key parts of the engine had been missing. His dad had insisted that they would fix it up together as a sort of father/son project and it would be ready for him to drive by his sixteenth birthday.

As much as his dad had wanted to make the truck beautiful again, his work just wouldn't allow it. So Wally had turned to his best friend Hoagie Gilligan to help him put it back together. Wally had to give Hoagie credit, he definitely knew his way around a truck. By the time Wally turned sixteen his 'baby' was up and running and the talk of the town according to his dad.

Wally threw his bag onto the seat next to him and took off towards the school. As he pulled into the school parking lot, and jumped out of the truck, he noticed Mushi Sanban and her gang of friends hanging out by the back wall of the school. _'What are they doin' here so bloody early in the morning?' _He thought to himself. Everyone in the school knew not to mess with Mushi and her friends. It didn't matter that she was only a freshman, her reputation preceded her before she ever reached highschool. According to rumors, she was almost as tough as Wally.

Wally shook his head at the thought. She was definitely more devious than he could ever be, and from his own personal experience with the girl, he could honestly say that she was slightly crazy, but he highly doubted how tough she actually was.

As he walked past the group of them to the gym doors, he sincerely hoped that they would just ignore his presence and keep doing whatever it was that they were up to. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Apparently though, fate had other ideas. Mushi lifted her head from the conversation that she was holding with her boyfriend Sandy. Her dark black eyes glanced on Wally just as he reached for the door, and she yelled out, "WALLABEE BEATLES!"

It was more of a screech in Wally's mind. He wasn't sure, but he thought she might of killed off the birds in the nearby trees with her high-pitched shrill. He turned around to face her just as a small, pale porcelain hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Honestly, he knew he should be embarrassed at the fact that Mushi had him pinned the way she did with all these people looking on, but he was so surprised by it, that he forgot to be.

She brought him down, eye level to her and ground out between clenched teeth, "WHERE. IS. SHE!"

His eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea what she was going on about. _'See,'_ he decided right then, _'she really is off her rocker.'_ "What on earth are you talkin' about Sanban?" He asked her, thoroughly confused.

Mushi's grip on him tightened, not letting him up for a moment. He struggled against her grip, but found it impossible to loosen her from his shirt. "MY SISTER YOU IDIOT!" She all but screamed in his face, spraying spittle all over him. He winced at her, grossed out by her saliva all over him, but managed to keep his composure. "You know, Kuki Sanban? You used to be really close friends?"

Wally vaguely recognized the name from somewhere. It stirred deep in his memory, but every time he felt like he could grasp something he came up short.

Some of the brief recognition must have flared in his eyes for Mushi seemed to get slightly excited, but he thoroughly disappointed her by saying, "Once again, Sanban, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't even know that you had a sister." He pried her suddenly slackened fingers off his shirt and glared at her. "If you'll excuse me, I have a practice to get to." He sent another look over to her friends, as Sandy rushed over to comfort Mushi. _'Cruddy Girls'_ he thought to himself, making his way into the gym.

He groaned at what greeted him just inside the door. Sasha Leonard, Lizzie Devine, and the rest of the cheerleaders were gathering around him quickly. "WALLY!" Sasha cried, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "I can't _believe_ I got to see you this morning!"

Wally groaned. "Look Sasha, I really don't have time, I have to get to practice."

"But, Wally." she said pleadingly, looking up at him with big hazel eyes. Wally couldn't help but imagine those eyes being a very deep shade of blue.

"Not now, Sasha." He said exasperatedly. He started to move towards the locker room when he heard Sasha say quietly, "I just wanted to tell you that Number 706's memorial is tonight."

Wally froze in his tracks. Everyone in the Teens Next Door had heard about the mission that had cost Wally one of his best friends. If that stupid Number Three had been quicker, he thought, 706, or Adam as most of his friends new him as, would be here with Wally now getting ready for the Homecoming game; _and_ Wally thought bitterly, _he_ wouldn't have the pressure of being the quarterback. Seriously, who wanted to have to fill the shoes of one of their closest friends. It just wasn't fair. No one knew the pain more than Sasha though. She had been Adam's girlfriend, and although Wally didn't care for the girl, he knew that she needed some sort of support.

He turned toward her slowly, noticing the tears in her eyes. Oh, how he hated tears. "Fine, I'll be there." He told her shortly. He was going to be there anyway, but now, apparently he would be there with her. Her answering smile was brilliant, and she practically dived at him to give him another bone crushing hug. "I _really_ have to get to practice now," he said, deftly avoiding her hug.

"Oh. Okay Wally!" She said. Once again, Wally found himself shaking his head. 'Girls', he thought ruefully. He was rather glad that he didn't make time for them, they irritated and annoyed him to no end.

* * *

"Way to hustle, Beatles!" Coach called to him, as the team made their way into the locker room. "You keep yourself that focused in the game on Friday night, and we're sure to win Homecoming this year." The coach smiled broadly at him. "Now get yourselves cleaned up and get to class. I don't want any of you screwing up this week. You got that?"

"Yes Coach," they all mumbled to him. All any of them really wanted to do was go to sleep. Wally looked around at his team mates noticing that they looked just as worn and tired as he felt.

"Is is just me, or did Coach work us harder today than usual?" John asked coming up to Wally with a towel around his waist. He reached over Wally's head to take out his clothes and get dressed.

"Nope." Wally replied. "Coach has it in his head that since we lost Homecoming for the last three years in a row, that this year we're going to train harder to win, or die trying,"

"I think you got the 'die trying' part right," he said.

Wally grunted at him and stood to go and get his own shower. It wasn't that Wally didn't like John, it was just that Wally didn't trust anyone outside of his own unit. Plus, John had a way to be brutally honest and blunt. The same had been said about Wally in the past, but at least, to Wally's way of thinking anyway, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Speaking of death," John started as Wally began to walk off, "are you going to Adam's memorial tonight?" Wally froze, turning to face John who was towel drying his brown hair.

Before Wally could answer his question, John continued, "you know, they say that Number Three didn't even have the grace to show up at the funeral? I mean, I understand 86 not being there, she was, you know, all burnt up and stuff, but Three" here he shook his head as if it was a great tragedy, "Three shoulda' been there, Man! I mean, come on! Three is supposedly the only one that was conscious enough to get 86 outta there, and then to just leave 706 like that..."

Wally wondered briefly if he could take the towel that was now hanging around John's neck and strangle him with it. He didn't necessarily want to kill John, but cutting off his vocal chords would be nice.

John took a deep breath before continuing. "You want to know what I wanna know?"

Wally honestly didn't care. He wanted to get his shower and not think at all about _'The Great_ _Number Three'_, Eighty-six, or Adam. He had tried to avoid the entire situation completely from the day he heard about it. That was just his way of dealing with loss though. According to Number One, it wasn't very healthy. But what did he know anyway? Number One had been gone for seven years, only to return and take over the Sector again. Wally could honestly say that he only slightly resented Nigel for that.

John didn't even notice that Wally had lost all thread of the conversation. He just continued blithely on. "I wanna know how it was that Three _was_ the only one able to get them outta there. If the ship was on fire the way she described it as being then shouldn't she have been just as knocked out as the rest of them?"

This was actually something Wally had wondered about as well. Along with a great many other questions that only Number Three could answer. There were all kinds of rumors and speculations surrounding this case. Number One had gone to moon-base himself to get the official report, as 706 had been part of Sector V. Wally was pretty sure though, that they would with hold any information that they deemed confidential. On top of all this, they were to get a new team mate to replace 706.

This, more than anything upset Wally. He didn't want someone to replace his friend. Every time he thought about the replacement, he felt like he had already gone through this before. He knew he had lost Nigel once, but they had all known that he would come back eventually. No, this feeling was different. He felt as if he had already lost someone important to be replaced with another. He did _not_ want to go through with it again.

John was still rambling on when Wally clapped him on the shoulder mumbling about going to get a shower before the bell rang.

It wasn't even 8:30 in the morning yet and he was ready for the day to be over.

* * *

On a deserted tropical island, known only to a few as Namunara, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, a woman sat on the front porch of her bungalow. She had once been a high ranking accounting officer in a very wealthy firm. That is, until she uncovered a plot that would not only kill all children on earth, but make it impossible for any child to be born.

She had gathered together certain people throughout the company to get a handle on the situation and try to stop the plot from actually happening. Someone had ratted her out though.

In the dead of the night, they came and invaded her home. Luckily her children and husband had taken a trip, and only she had been there. They tore the place up, breaking priceless antiques, shattering her precious china, and shredding her expensive aubusson carpets. She had hid herself in the master closet of her bedroom, hoping and praying that they would not find her. It was in vain though. One of the first places that they looked was in the closets.

When they found her, they dragged her out by her hair and took her to a dark holding cell. She could have been anywhere in the world and nobody would know about it until it was too late. She cried that night for her family. Her younger child would be fine, protected by ignorance and a father that doted a little too much. But her older child, her older child knew things that no child should know about. The woman could only hope, that her child's friends would step in and be protective.

She didn't know how long she had been in that cell, but finally _he_ appeared. She had never actually been close enough to him to understand why so many people feared him. But now, it was abundantly clear. Flames seemed to emanate from his coal black suit. They were too small to cause any damage, but she was sure that if she even touched one, it would scorch her hand.

She remembered he had smiled at her in a friendly way, and that he had a very smooth voice. To her mind though, he was too oily and slick, and she didn't trust him one bit. Plus, she remembered over hearing a conversation between some children about some major plan of Father's to get rid of the children in the world. She knew that anybody else would have just wrote this discussion off as children's folly. However, the plan sounded too much like the plot that she had uncovered at work, and it caused her to wonder if her boss and Father were working together.

Father proceeded to ask her a great many questions, none of which she had the answer to. Even if she did, she had informed him, that she wouldn't have told him anyway.

This caused Father to be very angry and the fire he seemed to have such great control over exploded all around her, scorching her and causing her to cry out in pain.

He turned away from her, promising her more torture if she decided to not cooperate with him.

But Father never got the chance to interrogate her further. Some of the others that had been working with her to foil the plot against children, found out what had happened to her and where she was located. They broke her out quickly, if not a bit inexpertly and brought her to this island, promising to take care of her family.

There was always someone in contact with her letting her know what was going on. Her older child, she had been told, disappeared shortly after she was taken away. They had no idea where the child might have gone. The younger one was safe at home with her husband.

Now, as she sat watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon, her gaze landed on the moon. She didn't know why she was so drawn to it, but for some reason, she felt a connection with the great rock that circled the Earth. It made her feel calmer in a sense and allowed her to at least imagine that her oldest child was safe.

Tonight however, there seemed to be an edge of tension around that calmness. Whatever it was, she couldn't help but think that it didn't bode well for said oldest child.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! That took a while to get out didn't it? Sorry 'bout that. I would blame it on the surgery I just had and then the recovery time afterwards, but I'm pretty sure that part of it was just plain old procrastination and characters not wanting to help out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**(I suppose I should throw out there, that I don't own Kids Next Door. I would hope though that you guys already knew that.)  
**

**Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

**CHEERS!  
~Jeni**


	3. A Trip to Space

**A/N: Here it is friends! I hope you enjoy it. I had the hardest time with this chapter as the characters would not tell me what they were thinking or doing. It was literally like pulling teeth. It just sucked! **

**(Here's a note of randomness for all you Alice in Wonderland fans out there, I heard the song 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flats the other day and the first thought that came to my head was "Aw, poor Tarrent!" So, now I'm trying to figure out a story to write for Alice and her sad Mad Hatter to this song, and make it a happy ending. Hmmm...I shall have to think on this. If any of you should want to take up the mantle, please feel free!) **

**Alrighty then, I shall let you alone now, so that you can move onward with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Meet Me In My Teenage Years**

**Chapter 2**

Nigel Uno took a deep breath. It was nice to be back. It had been six years since he had been in KND Headquarters. Aside from the obvious changes of Supreme Leaders and new operatives coming in while older ones were decommissioned, not too much had changed.

The structure was still that of a giant red tentacle – like tree, rising out of a crashed spaceship. To the basic observer it looked fragile from the outside, as if it could float away at any moment. Nigel knew better though, after all he was one of the operatives that had helped to belt down the roots with the eleventy-bazillion percent strong plutonian metal.

It was a beautiful sight to behold, if not a bit nostalgic. His coordinates were another 1,000 miles to the east though, and he, just like everyone else in the TND had specific instructions to not be seen by the KND. Keeping that in mind he veered off course a little figuring he could circle around to where he was supposed to be.

He had only been to Moon Base East Headquarters once before, when he first came back to this part of the galaxy. The TND commander and Head General of Operations had thought it best if he returned to his old sector, since he was returning home to that area.

He was received warmly, if not a bit hesitantly by the teens of Sector V and Number 5 immediately handed back the reigns of leadership to him.

Unlike KND Headquarters, Sector V had changed drastically in his opinion. The tree house no longer belonged to them as it was passed on to the next generation of Kids Next Door, so they had no where to actually hold meetings and updates. For the most part they got their information through their communicative watches and passed it on to each other in as private a place as they could find.

TND had promised a hide out for them, but it wasn't on their top list of priorities. Nigel sighed as he thought of this. Then there was his team. Number Five was still cool about everything and kept a good head in emergencies, while Number Two was an excellent source of laughter, unlike when he was a child, he could also fix just about anything, and Number Four was still the toughest. _'At least that much hadn't changed', _he thought wryly. No the biggest change, and probably the biggest shock to him, was that Number Three wasn't with them anymore. A Number 706 had taken her place, and the only person from the group that seemed to remember anything at all about Number Three being a part of Sector V seemed to be Abby.

Nigel remembered clearly the looks on the others faces when he asked where Number Three was. Incredulity had seemed to be the word of the day. Except Abby. It had been a fleeting look across her face, but Nigel had caught the panic before she schooled her features into one of calmness. Later she told him that Number Three had been sent to work at Headquarters just before Wally got decommissioned from the KND, and had been working there ever since. Nigel felt that Abby was leaving a good deal of the story out for some reason, but he didn't feel it was the time to push her for it. What bothered him the most, was that according to Abby, it was unlikely that Number Three would ever come back to work on field missions. Nigel vowed right then, that if he could get her back, he would.

And then the 'Great Disaster of Mars' happened. Headquarters had sent out a message requesting one person from Sector V to go on the mission and 706 volunteered. When the news came back the mission had been compromised and everyone on the mission team but one had either died or been seriously injured, Sector V had had a grim hope. And when they found out that it had not been 706 that had lived, they were understandably upset.

Wally had taken the news hardest, and Abby had told Nigel in passing that it was due to repressed memories of Number Three. Whatever that meant. It still boggled Nigel's mind that Wally didn't have a clue who Number Three really was. As hard as it had hit Wally though, Nigel had been surprised at how well he handled the stress from it.

Wally had always been the type to rage first and ask questions later, but in this case he took it stoically. He had become more introspective, and avoided people more than usual, throwing himself into his school work and extracurricular activities. (The school work alone should have been a clue that something was seriously wrong with his friend).

Then the rumors started and whatever those repressed memories that Abby had been talking about seemed to hit Wally tenfold, because apparently it had been Number Three that had been the lone uninjured survivor, and all of Wally's pent up rage had come tumbling out. They had been at _Amarella's Snacks, Soda, and Sports Bar_ when they heard about it. Nigel shook his head as he remembered how Wally had got into a fight with four of the biggest, burliest guys that existed – and took all of them down. Of course, afterward, Wally had got himself kicked out and told not to come back for at least six months. He was lucky, Nigel mused, that he didn't get kicked out for life.

Nigel got a message a couple days after that from Headquarters telling him to come for a debriefing, since he had lost a member of his team and needed a replacement. Nigel hoped beyond hope, that he would be able to convince them to let Number Three come back to Sector V. Even if Wally didn't agree and didn't like her, Nigel knew that Wally needed her in his life. There were many things that could set Wally off into a tangent, and only one that could get through to him while in his rage, and Kuki Sanban was it. Now all Nigel had to do was convince everyone else.

Rising up on four colossal pillars, Moonbase Headquarters East came into view, startling Number One out of his reverie. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It was a perfect round shape, and opalescent in color, polished brightly to gleam. Nigel wondered idly who had the job of cleaning the outside of it and how long it took.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he brought his ship into port and went to greet The TND Commander and Head General of Operations.

**~12345~**

"Well, Number One has arrived," Patton Drilovsky announced as he walked through the bedroom door, carrying a tray of food. The two girls currently occupying the room turned to look at him, one with a full out glare on her face.

"Oh no! Do come right in, Patton. No need to knock at all." Fanny Fulbright said, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Patton merely grinned at her and placed the tray on her bed in front of her along with a kiss to her nose, making Fanny blush the same exact color as her hair and mutter incoherently.

Kuki Sanban, the other occupant of the room, moved off the end of the bed where she had been sitting and sat down in the overstuffed arm chair in the corner of the room. She grinned at the blush on Fanny's face and stifled a giggle behind her hand. Patton threw a rakish grin at her and started stealing little nibbles of food off of Fanny's tray while the girl composed herself.

Clearing her throat, Fanny asked, "So, you were saying about Number One being here?"

Momentarily distracted from his thievery of food, Patton answered her breezily. "Yep, it seems he's in need of a new team member. And you know that ever since he's come back he's been begging Command to have Number Three back in Sector V."

"Well yes, but that's only ever been through communications. You mean he actually came all the way to Moon Base to ask for her specifically?" The incredulity in Fanny's voice and on her face was palpable, as was the shrillness that entered into her speech as she continued. "What's the point in coming all the way up here just to be told that he can't take her back with him? It's not like they're going to let him. She is here for a reason, and he needs to get that through his head!"

Patton held his hand up to ward off anymore of Fanny's outburst. "First of all, Fanny, he came 'all the way up here' as you put it, because Command has to do a debriefing with him about the mission since 706 was one of his team members. They also have to file all that lovely paperwork that needs to be done in cases such as these and probably should have been done a while ago but wasn't due to the funerals. Second, he _does_ need a new team member as Sector V must have five members in it at all times as per Global regulations. And lastly, there's that whole memorial thing that he needs to prepare a speech for and if my sources are correct, and they usually are," here he winked at Fanny roguishly making her giggle in an un-Fanny like manner, "Number 362 has promised to help him write it." He finished with a flourish of his hands waving the papaya he had recently grabbed off her plate.

Fanny scowled when she noticed the fruit in his hand and grabbed it away from him. She narrowed her eyes at him as he gave her a sheepish look. Huffing, she said, "I don't like it one bit. Command just needs to assign someone else to Sector V, and leave Kuki alone. She's been through enough as it is! Haven't you, Kuki?"

It was when Fanny voiced her question that they both realized Kuki had not offered any sort of opinion on the matter whatsoever. They both looked over to where she was sitting, only to realize she was no longer there.

**~12345~**

"...Look, when I was asked by Global to come back from Galactic, I was informed that I would go back to Sector V. At that time I was under the impression that I would have my old team under me again. As it is, I understand that Number Three was brought here for a reason, mostly to protect her from some sort of threat. However, from what I understand of this threat, she's in just as much trouble up here as she is down there, and since I have lost one team member I am requesting her as the replacement."

Nigel and the Global Commander had been going at this for at least thirty minutes. When he first arrived, Nigel had gone straight to Number 362, who in turn helped him file the paperwork that needed done and then took him to the command center, where he met Number 500, the obnoxious, in Nigel's opinion, Global Teen Commander.

Number 500 had been elected into the Command position of the Teens Next Door when he was thirteen. He was one of the youngest ever elected to that position at such a young age, and he had held that position for almost five years now. He had dark hair and bright piercing blue eyes. He took his job seriously and listened carefully to his advisers. He believed that even if he didn't agree with their opinion on certain issues, he would have ideas to fall back on if something didn't work out the way it was supposed to.

At the moment, however, he was finding that his advisers had been wrong when they said that Number One would eventually give up on his task of getting Number Three back into Sector V.

The debriefing started out friendly enough, and it was quick and to the point. But when, he informed Nigel a new operative would be assigned to his unit, Nigel said that he would be just fine if he could have Number Three back under his command again. This, however, did not go over well with the commander and the two of them had been at it ever since.

Every argument the Commander would give, Number One would counter with a reasonable explanation as to why Number Three should come back to Sector V. If it had been anybody else, 500 would have probably given them a good tongue lashing and demoted them on the spot, but Number One was different. Not only had he been one of the most legendary and decorated Kids Next Door operatives, he had also been sent to work with the Galactic Kids Next Door, and for them to send him back for special missions such as the Sanban case, well the Commander really felt as if his hands were tied together and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He knew that he was going to have to let Number Three go, as much as he hated to do it. She had been a part of Headquarters for so long, and whenever a rogue field mission popped up, she and Number 86 would jump on the chance to get it done. All without fail too, except for this last one. He was pretty sure that part of his problem with letting her go was how Number 86 would take the news. Nobody wanted to be around her when she lost her temper.

Rubbing his nose between his fore finger and thumb, he sighed and relented. "Fine, you can take her with you." He raised a finger to forestall whatever it was Nigel was about to say, "Only on the condition that she wants to go. I'm not going to order her, she was sent here for her own protection. She has to make the decision for herself."

Before either male could say anything else there was a resounding thud and a happy screech. The next thing Number 500 knew, he was being hugged by Kuki Sanban, and he couldn't breathe to save his life.

She was babbling something about definitely wanting to go back to Sector V, and how she truly missed her time in the field with her friends and how she promised to be absolutely careful.

Managing to extract himself from the girl wasn't the problem it seemed. It was getting her to calm her exuberance, and it didn't help that Nigel Uno found the entire thing absolutely hilarious.

Breaking free from her grip, he took a much needed breath of fresh air. " I see you were listening at the door," he said, raising a dark eyebrow at her.

For her part, Kuki merely shrugged and grinned. "I see no point in not listening when I know that what's being spoken of concerns me," she returned cheekily.

The Commander sighed and let out a reluctant smile. Even after everything she had been through, she was still one of the happiest people he knew. "Fine Sanban, you can go back to Sector V. However, We are going to have to take certain precautions along with finding you guys a hide out."

Nigel was all to happy to hear that. Apparently the teens of Sector V had been asking for one since before he got back and still nothing had been done about it. It was just sad that it took getting Kuki back on the team to get them a new one. _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _'at least we're getting one.'_

"I wouldn't worry too much about the hide out, 500," Kuki said, her grin turning a bit mischievous. Both boys turned to look at her with matching questioning looks. "I know where one is located at. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ knows where it's located unless they have the specific coordinates to it."

"How do you know where it's located then?" Nigel asked her wonderingly. Kuki merely grinned and played with her necklace, not wanting to give any answers away just yet.

Seeing how they were not going to get anything more from her, the Commander told her to go and get her things together. Not only did they have to get to the memorial service, but they had to work out those precautions that he had mentioned before.

Kuki flashed them both a grin, that if not as sunny as before, was at least happy, and left to go pack and tell Fanny her most marvelous news.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...first of all I just want to apologize for the excessively long wait. I know, I truly suck at updating. However, please know that I'm not giving up on this story, I just get distracted easily and I'm working on two other stories (not fanfiction) as well. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me.**

**Second of all (giggle) If Patton seems OOC to you, I shall apologize in advance. I don't know his character that well. I know he was a 'drill sergeant' at the Arctic Base. So, I took his character and based him off of my drill sergeants from Basic Training. (They yelled a lot at the soldiers, but not so much when around friends.) **

**And thirdly of all...(and probably more important than the rest... possibly) This chapter is dedicated to my daughter who turned four today. (I'm still surprised that she's already four!)**

**CHEERS!  
~Jeni**

**P.S. Please Review. It may not help me update quicker, as we've already established that I suck at making quick updates, but it DOES let me know if you are either enjoying this strangely woven tale that comes from my mind or if you dislike it immensely.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
